The End
by Kagamination
Summary: Contrary to the Disappearance, Vocaloids don't just disappear. They're deleted intentionally. No matter how many songs they pour their 'hearts' into there will come the day when it's no longer enough. Here's is the story of a Vocaloid's last moments before the inevitable end.


_Hello after fifty billion years of not posting!_

_I have my excuses all stacked up and ready to hand out so here they are~!_

_1. Really crappy internet wouldn't let me post._

_2. I moved._

_I didn't let anyone know cuz that'd be creepy and twitterish and this is obviously not Twitter..._

_Or is it? *Twilight Zone music*_

_Any rate, please enjoy this one shot sob story I came up with while roleplaying with my bro._

* * *

It was the year 2050. Technology had finally peaked giving birth to the no longer fantasy world of flying cars, jetpacks, you name it. The Earth was completely at peace.

Not everyone was happy despite this. After Vocaloid's first debut in 2005, Vocaloid had been rising in popularity like hurricanes from the ocean. The vast profits made from the program lead to the start of PROJECT: Realism.

PROJECT: Realism was the idea of creating robots with the ideal personality traits of a Vocaloid. Miku would be a sweet, caring older sister type. The Kagamines would be mischievous pranksters, Rin of course being far more tricky than the easy going Len. Well mannered and dignified, Luka would be with a slightly large ego. Meiko acted obnoxious and drunk contrary to a slow, dimwitted Kaito. Other minor Vocaloids and so on act otherwise.

2015 was when the Vocadroids (as dubbed by fans) first came to life. Fans into fanatical frenzies being fascinated by the science behind it or just loved them for who they were.

Vocaloid spiked once again, only this time it gained the interest of already renowned singers (reference Project Monstroid (Gagaloid)).

After about 2035 Vocadroids began to fade along with Vocaloid programming. People forgot their beloved Nyan Cat along with many other Vocaloid originated memes. Vocaloid was being forgotten; Meeting the feared Worst End.

{…..}

Miku was laying in the middle of the floor swirling her long teal hair in circular patterns. She was bored beyond comprehension.

"Luka…" Miku called out absently, "I'm bored."

She heard Luka yawn and 'flip' a page in a magazine on her Kindle Flare. The magazine dated back to 2047 which was about the time all their subscriptions had been cancelled so they had been forced to reread their old ones.

"I'm hungry," Miku whined.

"You should have rationed your week supply better," Luka called out.

Miku pouted, too tired to argue.

Meiko slugged into the room holding up a cell phone.

"Big Al won't pick up…" She muttered.

"Gumi won't pick up. Miki won't pick up. SeeU won't pick up. Even Prima won't pick up," Miku marinated.

"What the heck is going on?" Meiko yawned.

Kaito, who had been quiet all this time, said, "Why ask if no one knows?"

They let out deep sighs feeling completely drained of any source of vigor.

A pair of energetic voices announced, "Master's calling!"

The twins scampered into the room and pushed a switch to turn on the H.F.T. (Holographic Figure Transmitter). In full color stood the Vocaloids' beloved Master. They straightened themselves to look more presentable for him.

"What is it Master?" Luka asked.

He looked rather gaunt and unkept compared to his usual youthful and formal appearance.

"I have some news," He stated hesitantly, "But you aren't going to like it."

The troop remained attentive and silent.

"As you know we've been cutting back here at Crypton. The reason for this is that we're losing money. Our producers songs aren't doing as well as they used to and I've been forced to let go of some of our big ones like Natsu, kemu, otawa, you name.

"I've been forced to look for ways to keep cutting back but now I have no choice. PROJECT: Realism is cancelled.

An air of uneasiness began to spread. They wanted to ask the same thing but it was Luka who voiced it for them.

"What happens to us?"

"Master looked mournful but sternly answered, "You're to be deprogrammed immediately."

Stillness foreign to the Vocaloids spread through them. Meiko, however, was unaffected.

That's what happened to everyone else? You _deleted_ them?" Meiko's voice trembled with anger, "YOU MONSTER!"

She charged the projection in futile attempts to rip his image to pieces. The twins pulled her away trying to calm her fury.

Luka calmly answered, "Very well. We'll be on our way."

The H.F.T. disappeared.

Miku began to cry, "Why? Why is this happening to us? Haven't we been good?"

Kaito placed a hand on her trembling shoulder, "I'm pretty sure this is hard for Master too. He's trying to be strong for us."

Meiko stood up with her fists clenched at her sides, "Come on, we have an execution to attend."

"Shall we at least make the walk a memorable one?" Luka suggested.

The Vocaloids stood up and began their walk to the elevator from the room that formally was their residence. The elevator dinged opening its' doors into the glass chamber. It began a silent plummet to floor 39, the site of their deaths.

"Remember the time when Po Pi Po was playing in the elevator and Miku almost broke the glass trying to do the dance?" Luka noted.

The group couldn't help but crack a smile recalling the distant event.

"How about the time Meiko got really drunk and she thought that Big Al was a giant sake bottle?"Kaito smiled, "She kept trying to open his head."

Meiko snorted, "It's a common mistake."

The doors pinged open, revealing a long white hallway. The not as depressed group began the last walk they would ever have together.

"Remember that time Kaito spent all our savings on ice cream?" Len recalled.

"We had to eat it for months," Rin giggled.

"What about the time we went flower watching? I remember we started singing every cherry blossom related sing we knew and people started staring," Miku laughed.

The group continued sharing precious memories until they reached two doors opposite from each other with a name taped in the window. On the left was Meiko, the right being Kaito.

"This… This is it," Meiko trembled.

"I'm going to really miss you guys," Kaito admitted.

A single tear slid down Meiko cheek before she turned and went into the room. Kaito gave everyone the best smile he could muster before finally departing, never to be seen again.

With reduced size, the only Vocaloids with a number code continued in silence.

They reached a place with three doors, two on the left side and one on the right. The two left doors had the doors Luka and Len taped in their windows. On the right was Rin.

The twins shared a look of panic.

"We won't be together?" They cried in unison.

Luka ruffled their matching blonde hair staring at the floor, "It'll be alright. You'll find each other again."

Luka's voice cracked at the end of her phrase. Miku watched drops of water drip to the floor in front of Luka.

The twins gave each other a tight hug not wanting to let go.

Luka inhaled sharply trying to hide her tears, "You wouldn't want to inconvenience Master. Please don't make things difficult."

The Kagamines hesitantly parted and went their separate ways.

Luka looked up at Miku with tears pouring from her eyes, "Thank you."

Before Miku could request an explanation Luka had parted from the hallway.

Miku slowly began walking, listening to the sounds of her footsteps echo off the walls. She reached the end of the hallway to face a plain white door with Miku taped in the window.

Miku looked into her reflection in the glass to see a teal pigtailed teen dressed in a gray collared shirt with her signature teal tie. This was the world's number one virtual diva, armed with a leek ready to burst into song.

At least she used to be.

Miku opened the door to see a white table propped up black wires overhead. A few scientists were scattered about the room fiddling with computers. One lead Miku over to the table where she would finally meet the end the fate all were destined to meet.

The End.

Miku didn't want to cry in her final moments. Miku wanted to stay strong and face The End without fear. Miku thought of all the time her voice would bring smiles to people's faces. That may have been the past but it was something Miku was proud of.

In her final moments Miku wanted to send a message. A hope to future Vocaloids even if she wouldn't be a part of them. Miku closed her eyes trying to sum up her feelings with a phrase.

Miku opened her heart and let her voice soundlessly resound.

_Thank you for giving me the chance to fill the world with joy._

With that, Miku Hatsune left the Earth with a smile on her face.

* * *

_Review._


End file.
